Wonder Girls
660px Wonder Girls *'Nombre:' Wonder Girls / 원더걸스 *'Integrantes activas: ' 3 chicas *'Integrantes inactivas:' 2 chicas *'Ex-integrantes:' 2 chicas *'Debut:' 10 de Febrero del 2007 *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Genero': Kpop, Jpop, CPop y Pop. *'Fan Club Oficial': WonderFul *'Color oficial': Borgoña Perlado *'Estilo:' K-pop / Hip-Hop / R&B / Acapella / Pop. *'Agencia:' **'Corea: 'JYP Entertainment (La misma que 2AM, 2PM, JOO, Miss A, J&J, Baek Ah Yeon, 15&, Sunmi y GOT7) **'Japon:' Sony Music Japan (La misma de 2PM y MBLAQ) Historia 'thumb|312pxPre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso canta autor y productor musical Park Jin Young (JYP). El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘Busca Talentos’ que se emitió en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young (JYP) , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros (Sohee, Hyuna, Sunmi y Yenny). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile, modelaje y para la actuación. Debut El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007,fue la innovación de nuevos estilos ara el KPOP. 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yu Bin' Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, Sohee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Ese mismo año Hyuna fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada breve mente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupación de su madre fue retirada del grupo.A las integrantes del grupo les dolió mucho que se separara, pues se tenían un gran cariño. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Yubin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyuna. Yubin hizo su debut (como rapara) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira "Bad Concert", que su mentor y productor, JYP, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios 'Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award' en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year''. 'A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas sexy madura. El 30 de Septiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su versión en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 "''Los Jonas Brothers' ''las invitan a que sean las taloneras de su próxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México y otros países como taloneras de la gira Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" .Es el primer grupo de Kpop en presentarse en un país Latinoamericano. 'Receso de SunMi, e ingreso de Lim El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que Sunmi pondría en receso su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos, pero no abandonaría el grupo, solo se tomaría un receso, hoy en día ella aún es miembro del grupo, solo que aún no ha vuelto. También se anunció que el grupo tendría una nueva integrante llamada Lim , una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Que originalmente debutaría con las "Wonder Girls Chinas" grupo que después pasara a ser Miss A. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls 'nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuación y puede hablar cinco idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín, cantones y japonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo " 2 Different Tears". En su primera presentación se notó que ella no era una novata mas, si por el contrario una chica preparada y digna de ser una Wonder Girl. 'Nuevo Single y debut de Lim El 16 de mayo de 2010 se anuncio el regreso de Wonder Girls con un nuevo single, llamado 2 Different Tears que venia en versión coreana, china, en ingles y en versión remix. Tuvo mucho exito al igual que sus demas canciones, esta vez regresaron en los mismos días que el grupo de kpop 4minute donde la ex-integrante de Wonder Girls Hyuna debuto. Todos esperaban con ansias los dos regresos y con nervios de que se iban a enfrentar pero después en una presentación que se les vio muy cercanas, y declararon que todas son muy unidas. 'Comeback y nuevo éxito ''Wonder World Regresaron a Corea en Noviembre del 2011 después de 1 a;o de ausencia en dicho país, trayendo con ellos nuevos exitos como Be my baby y G.N.O. Dos semanas de lanzar su single en Youtube ya sobrepasaban los 15 millones de visitas, con ello trayendo varios premios ganándole a artistas que estaban en promociones junto con ellas como T-ara,IU y Girls Generation entre otros artistas. '''The Wonder Girls (La Pelicula) El 2 de Febrero estrenaron su película en Estados Unidos por el canal Tenn Nick.(siendo el primer grupo asiático en filmar una película en Estados Unidos). Dicha película fue producida por el cantante y director de Teen Nick, Nick Canon, al igual que Park Jin Young. Estos dos también tienen participación en la película como actores. En la película aparecieron como co-protagonistas School Girls grupo Americano, quienes también colaboraron para su sencillo “The Dj Is Mine” A pesar de la poca duración de la película con sus escasos 45 minutos, la película recibió gran éxito al recibir distintos premios en Estados Unidos y una nominación a los premios “Teen Choice" de nickelodeon para la categoría "Mejor artista asiático". También muchos dijeron que la película no era más que otra promoción más para el grupo. Sin embargo recibieron buenas críticas y se espera que hagan una serie de 10 episodios par el mismo canal. Debido a estos comentarios J.Y. Park por medio de sus redes sociales comento: "Este año el fruto de nuestro lago trabajo nacerá finalmente. Si lo hacemos bien, obtendremos resultados que ninguna otra compañía o artista en Asia podrían haber alcanzado, y si no lo hacemos bien, podríamos también haber perdido nuestro dinero y popularidad 'Descanso de las actividades' El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun contraería matrimonio con su novio James, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario pero este no sería el final o separación del grupo. Ellas antes de estar en hiato, les dieron un gran regalo a todos sus fans, un nuevo álbum llamado Wonder Best donde incluye varios de sus mayores éxitos, pero en version 2012, y con DVD especiales de sus videos musicales,salio a la venta el 14 de noviembre y poco después el 26 de noviembre fue cuando anunciaron el descanso de actividades y hasta ahora no han sacado mas canciones o álbumes. Debido a esto las Wonder Girls cancelaron los proyectos que tenían para los Estados Unidos como su serie y película en Teenick y el disco y se enfocaran más en actividades en Corea. Ya anunciaron que regresarán en el 2do semestre del 2014. 'Salida de Sohee' El 11 de diciembre de 2013 se informó que el contrato de trabajo de Sohee expiraba el 21 de diciembre de 2013, las demás miembros a excepción de Lim y Sunmi renovaron contrato con la agencia, mientras que Sohee no lo hizo. Ella prefirió seguir su carrera como actriz debido al resceso del grupo. Sohee oficialmente salió del grupo el 21 de diciembre de 2013. También se informó que Lim y Sunmi no renovaron contrato con la agencia ya que sus contratos vencen el 2015 y 2017 respectivamente. El 11 de Febrero del 2014 SoHee lanzo un comunicado atra vez de su Twitteragradeciendo a Wonder Girls y JYP por todo, ahi mismo anuncio su traslado a BH Entertainment, pidiendo compresión y apoyo de parte de todos. Minutos después la agencia BH atraves de Facebook anuncio la incorporación de SoHee ha la misma BH lanzo otro comunicado aclarando que SoHee no había dejado su carrera de cantante, ya que su salida de JYP no era completamente y que por lo tanto aun era miembro de Wonder Girls ''', diciendo que ellos se encargaran de su carrera como actriz y que para cuando WG regrese a los escenarios SoHee lo hará con ellas, siempre y cuando JYP y SoHee así lo decidan. Por lo tanto ella no es una ex-miembro, si no una miembro no activa al igual que SunMi y SunYe. Integrantes center|600px '''De izquierda a derecha: Lim, Yubin, Sohee, Yenny y Sunye Miembros Activos *Yubin (Rapera - Bailarina - Vocalista) *Yenny (Vocalista - Bailarina) *Lim (Vocalista - Bailarina - Rapera) Miembros Inactivos *Sunye (Lider - Vocalista - Bailarina) *SunMi (Vocalista - Bailarna) Ex-Miembros *Hyuna (2007) *Sohee (2007- 2013) Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Mini Album' 'Singles Digitales' 'Internacional' 'Albúm' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Album' 'Japón' 'Single' 'Tours' *'2009 '''1st Wonder Tour *'2010 Wonder Girls World tour *'''2010 1st Wonder Tour in Malaysia *'2010' 1st Wonder Tour in Hong Kong *'2012 '2nd Wonder World Tour Seoul *2012 2nd Wonder World Tour Malaysia *2012 2nd Wonder World Tour Jakarta *2012 2nd Wonder World Tour Singapore Colaboraciones con Artistas Internacionales *Colaboraron con los Jonas Brothers en la mitad de su gira en Estados unidos como teloneras. *Colaboraron con School Girls con la cancion The DJ is mine. *Con Akon en Like Money, su single en inglés. *Con Leo Kekoa (Yenny) con las canciones So good y I can Give. *Yubin (rap) con tiger JK en vivo en ls SBS You & I *Con Big Bang en el 2007 y en 2008. Temas para Dramas *III wol Jih, Min Sun Ye - Tema para Ost Han Sung Byul Gok 2007. *Maybe, Min Sun Ye - Tema para -Ost Dream High 2011. *Hello To Myself, Park Ye Eun -Tema para Dream High Season 2 OST 2012. *The Sound of Love, Min Sun Ye - Ost Feast Of The Gods 2012. *Come To Me, Min Sun Ye - Ost Oh Lala Couple 2012 Programas de television *'2006 MTV '''Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *'2007 MTV Wonder Gilrs Seasion 2 *'2008 MTV '''Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *'2008 'Wonder Girls Bakery *'2009 'Welcome To Wonderland *'2009 'Wonder Girls *'2010 'MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *'2010 Mnet Made WonderMnet *'2010' Made in Wonder Girls *2012 KBS Star Life Theater Wonder Girls *Strong Heart *Weekly Idol *1000' challenge songs *Family Outing *WGM *Star Beauty Show *Mnet Peliculas *The Wonder Girls (2O12) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por Bi Rain tanto en el baile y el canto. *Fueron embajadoras de las Special Olympics de Grecia Atenas 2011 y Corea del Sur PyeongChang 2013. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O." "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard Hot 100 de EE.UU '''siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Fueron nominadas a los '''Kids Choice Awards 2012, siendo el 1 grupo de corea en estar nominados a estos premios. *Su club de fans se posiciono este año (2013) en el numero 14. Siendo el mayor en los demás grupos de chicas con 89830 miembros. *En Filipinas para las encuestas presidenciales, el ahora Presidente usó el tema''' 'Nobody' para su campaña. *Durante el tour que realizaron junto a los '''Jonas Brothers en los EE.UU que duró aproximadamente''' 3 meses', vivieron junto a JYP esto les causo varios problemas(Discusiones) pero se hicieron grandes confidentes tanto que JYP menciono que con quien más le gusta charlar de sus grupos es con '''Wonder Girls '''incluso 2AM y 2PM concuerdan que las Wonder Girls tienen un trato diferente de parte de JYP. *'Wonder Girls''' ha destacado no solo por su talento en baile y canto, también es reconocido por que son de los pocos grupos que se involucran en la composición de sus proyectos. Sohee y Lim se encargan de la ropa y accesorios. Sun es responsable del arreglo de voces y melodía Yubin al igual que Yenny han compuesto varias canciones. Yenny se encarga de la producción de los discos. Y todo el grupo edita y ayuda en la producción de los vídeos. *Son el grupo de K-Pop mas famoso en Estados Unidos gracias a su película en TeenNick y a sus infinidades de presentaciones. *En materia de composición Sun y Yenny compusieron''' "Saying I love You"' 'para The Wonder Years: Trilogy, por su parte' Yubin ha compuesto "Hey Boy" y colaboro con el rap d''e "'Girlfriend"' ''para ''Wonder Party, y ha colaborado con los raps de ''"Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In'''"' de su álbum''' "Wonder World". '''mientras que Lim compuso "Act cool". Yenny es la que más compocisiones ha hecho:' '"Girls Girls", "G.N.O", "Me, In" para Wonder World,' '"Girlfriend" y "R.E.A.L"' de Wonder Party. "'Hello to Myself" para Dream High , "'Smile", Stay Together, You're In Me, '' "For Wonderful" '''(Canciónes que aun no estan incluidas en nungun disco) 'Esta última compuesta para los fan's de las Wonder Girls (Wonderful's)' *JYP dijo "Solo dejare de poner mi nombre en las canciones de mis artistas, cuando estos puedan presentarse por si mismos'". Ya lo habia hecho con Bi Rain, ahora en el nuevo video de Wonder Girls '''"Like this'" se puede ver que de igual manera ya no lo hace. *Es el grupo femenino favorito de la mayoría de los idols o grupos masculinos como Super Junior , Big Bang , Kim Bum Soo , Lee Seung Ki , Kim Hee Chul , etc. *Para Like Money se conto la participación de la mundialmente conocida''' Cristyle''' quien ha trabajado con Rihanna . Y nuevamente contaran con la colaboración de Jonte Moaning coreografo de Beyoncé. Recordemos que para "Be My Baby" y "The Dj Is Mine" entre otros han trabajado a su lado. También trabajaron con el conocido cantante estadounidense "Akon". *Su disco debut en Japón "Nobody for Everbody", se posicionó en el séptimo lugar inmediatamente después de su lanzamiento en las listas de Orincon. Según Orincon es el primer grupo coreano en colocarse en un lugar tan alto en su disco debut. *El 30 de Julio la pagina oficial de los''' Billboard USA''' debido a las olimpiadas, hizo un reconocimiento a los artistas que han hecho orgullecer a su países, por aparecer en dichas listas, Wonder Girls represento a Corea. *Fuerón nombradas por la Revista Estadounidense'"VIBE" '''como uno de los '''10 Artistas Internacionales '''que' dominarón''' el 2012, estando en la misma lista que One Direction, Adele, PSY, entre otos. *Fueron nombradas por Weekly US (revista de los EEUU) como uno de los mejores 26 grupos de chicas de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo, estando en la misma lista que las Spice Girls y Pussycat Dolls. *Cantaron junto uno de los grandes artistas mundiales el 'Sr. Stevie 'Wonder' en el concierto realizado por la ONU "Un Day Concert", en la misma ceremonia cantaron Like Money. *Participaron en un disco para los EEUU "A Very Special Christmas" que es un especial de villancicos para navidad con la canción "Best Chritsmas Ever", el disco también cuenta con la participación de Christina Aguilera, Dave Matthews, Michael Buble, Jordin Sparks, entre otros artistas. 2013 * El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció Sun que contraería matrimonio '''con su novio, el 26 de enero del 2013, y el 16 de octubre dió a luz a su primera niña la cual lleva por nombre Hailey y en coreano Eun Yoo *JYP anuncio que Wonder Girls ayudó al debut de SunMi, muchos de los pasos de la coreografía fueron puestos por ellas, y el MV esta hecho a base de las ideas de WG. Tambien afirmo que el día de la grabación del MV todas menos Yubin (quien se encontraba en E.U.), estuvieron al lado de SunMi. *Fueron cuestionadas acerca de que si '''Sunmi era parte aun de las Wonder Girls o era un artista independiente, ellas respondieron que Sunmi aún era parte del grupo, solo que como terminó sus estudios, se convirtió en una miembro inactiva, tambiem señaralon que para el proximo comeback del grupo, cuando vuelva Sun, tambien volveran con Sunmi, siendo un grupo de 5 miembros (sin Sohee). *Por ahora las chicas se mantienen en actividades indivuduales, mientras esperan el regreso de Sun. Yubin y Yenny se encuentran actuando, Lim promocionando su Radio, Sunmi se ha convertido en una artista en solitario, debutando en solitario el 26 de agosto de 2013 con su single digital 24Hours. *El 11 de Diciembre de 2013 JYPE anuncio que SunYe, Yenny y Yubin habian renovado su contrato el cual expiraba en Diciembre de ese año, Enero del 2014 y en Septiembre de 2014 respectivamente. Pero en el mismo comunicado anuncio que Sohee aun no lo ha hecho (su contrato expiró el 21 de Diciembre del 2013), ya que había decidido centrarse en su carrera como actriz dejando a un lado su carrera como cantante, debido a esto, ella deja de ser una miembro de las Wonder Girls. *Horas después JYPE lanzo otro comunicado de prensa, en el cual anunciaban que aun no sabían si Sohee dejaría la agencia para transferirse a otra de actores, o bien si permanecería en JYPE pero como actriz. También se anuncio que Lim y Sunmi no renovaron contrato ya que el contrao de Lim vence el 2015 y el de Sunmi vence el 2017. *El 11 de Febrero del 2014 SoHee lanzo un comunicado atraves de su Twitteragradeciendo a Wonder Girls y JYP por todo, ahi mismo anuncio su traslado a BH Entertainment, pidiendo compresión y apoyo de parte de todos. Minutos después la agencia BH atraves de Facebook anuncio la incorporación de SoHee ha la misma *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi tendrá un tema compuesto por Yenny "If That Was You", el cual tendrá 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de Yenny (esta última solo vendrá en el álbum físico) *"Full Moon" también tendrá la colaboración de YuBin para "Who Am I?") Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *﻿Pagina Oficial Estados Unidos *Pagina Official de Japon *Pagina Oficial JYP *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SunYe *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Instagram *Lim Official Instagram *Yubin Official Instagram *Yenny Oficial Instagram Keek ‪Christina Woo (@wg_lim) on Keek‬ Galeria Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|Irony thumb|right|300px|It's Not Love 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|Nobody thumb|right|295px|Nobody Jason Nevins Remix 'China' thumb|295px|left|2 Different Tears Japón thumb|left|295px|Nobody Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:TWPop Categoría:KpopGirls